


Wavey

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It's hard to sneak around even to do the necessary thing. Lucky for him Kon inherited a silver tongue.
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 6





	Wavey

“Can you keep a secret?” Kon watched the other boy wince as he glanced at the monitors and then back to Kon. They were the only two in the security rooms right now. Just him, just them. The only ones to see what Kon had on the screen and what he was going to erase permanently. “Can you?”

“I’m not a Bat Conner.” Kaldur’ahm gave him a long slow sigh before he crossed his arms. “I remember back when I used to think that the one without secrets and the most open one of your group was you. Bart can hide but you?” His eyed flicked back to the screen. “You can seriously hide some shit can’t you? I’m not a Bat.” He made a face before he groaned. “But I can keep a secret. Obviously. I went undercover.”

“I know.” Kon smiled. “Just needed to hear you say it. I needed you to hear you say it.” He said softly. “I know you won’t agree with this.” Not as if Kon was fond of the situation either but he knew what this was and what was needed. This had to be done. Plain and simple it needed to be done and it had to be done fast and clean. Kaldur’ahm was right about one thing. He was the last people looked at and thought secretive. It was exactly why it was him most of the time. People looked at the Bats and knew what they were about.

“You sure about this.” Kaldur’ahm joined him by the controls. His hand hovered over Kon’s own over the switch. “This could change the entire dynamic of the team. All of the teams. This could blow up big.” His eyes searched Kon. “You’re already holding heat. You really want to do this?” His face showed his turmoil as he glanced back to the screen. “How long did you know?”

Before anything had even started. “From the very beginning.” Kon admitted. “Just I needed- I had to know for certain you know? I needed to show myself why it wasn’t worth going back to. I needed to show myself that I had nothing to do with this. That it wasn’t my fault and no matter what. It happened like this.” His eyes searched the screens before he sighed. “It did what it was supposed to do. I know. no one else needs to know. it will just cause friction in the teams. You know what the shit does. You _know_. you’re a team captain too.”

“How can you look her in the face after this?” Kaldur’ahm whispered. “How do you just keep your head down and just- Conner.” His touch to Kon’s arm was gentle. “You don’t have to save her. You shouldn’t. you did enough. I don’t get why you’re covering for her and him too! No one would do this for you. If it were you she would have blasted it everywhere. Why… how can you do that?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Maybe it was the Clark inside of him mixing with the Lex. Because while this was for her protection already, he had plans in place. things he would set into motion right away because Kon knew and she didn’t know that he did. “It just feels like the right thing to do. This was personal. The team comes first, even over my own personal shit.”

“I don’t know if I could do that.” Kaldur’ahm whispered. “Not after everything that was done to you. I didn’t even take sides and you know how I feel seeing that?” He whispered. “Like shit Conner! You’re a captain too! you’re a leader too Conner! You’re going to have to put her on teams. You’re working with her already and- on top of everything. How can you trust her?”

Kon paused as he glanced at the screen. “I don’t. I don’t trust her but I trust her abilities and those are what we need. It’s not personal. The Titans? We need her and her support. She’s best with a team around her to make her feel safe. To support and believe in her. We need her abilities.” He shrugged at Kaldur’ahm. “I don’t mind taking a few hits in order to secure a good ally. But trust her?” He nodded at the screen. “That stopped a long time ago. Why do you think she doesn’t know that I know? Trust stopped a while back.”

“Conner.” Kaldur’ahm swallowed before he sighed. “Man I can’t tell you anything can I?” He sighed. “Fine. Go ahead and delete all of it.” Kon snorted as he did just that. He watched the scenes disappear from the screen one by one and felt his body slowly relax. “You’re the last one I’d have thought this would come from you know? I don’t know if you have a heart of gold or an analytical cold mind.”

“Can’t I have both?” Kon teased as the scenes faded away one by one. Soon there were three, two and then finally the screen went back before it flipped back to the normal Titan security screen. “This whole hero thing. One thing I learned is that it’s bigger than us. That’s how I work. That’s how I think. It’s bigger than me. That’s how I keep doing it. Friction in the team could cost us a life. I can stand the heat in order for us to keep it together. it’s fine.”

“It’s not.” Kaldur’ahm gritted. “I don’t know how I’m going to be able to look at her after this! Bad enough what went down in the interrogation room. Then people calling you compromised because of your blood and everything. This is just.” He sighed. “It’s bad taste. All of it and I don’t know why you’re the one doing all this. If anyone had to uncover this and do all this sneaky stuff. Thought it would be Robin. Maybe Impulse depending.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Kon laughed. “Just me. No Robin. Just the big guy with a smile.” And plenty of plans and secrets. “Look… we can go catch a drink or something after this. It’s gone for everyone. The point from here? We move on. Maybe she will redeem herself. Maybe she won’t. Point is? We need unity more than we need to take sides. Just make sure you don’t get put in my situation.” Kon snickered and Kaldur’ahm groaned before he dropped his head into his hands.

X

“When did you and Red get a divorce?” Jason’s voice almost jumped Kon. Almost. He lowered the pool stick to give the man a glance over. Jason’s wide grin made him shake his head. He would have ignored him but… it was Jason and Kon knew Jason was just needling him because of Tim.

“I don’t remember signing my divorce papers or moving out of our very cool Gotham hideaway.” He leaned on the table as he made his shot. “Just like I didn’t know this was one of your haunts. Looking rather nice there… Hood.” He made the shot and he watched the balls roll away. He chalked his queue as Jason’s circled the table. “Want in?”

“Only if you’re sharing cash. Some of us don’t have rich billionaire’s throwing money at us.” Jason laughed as he tugged at his hair. “I know Aquaboy is almost old enough to drink or something but you?”

“You want to card Superboy? With this face?” Kon laughed. “And this body? Really Hood? And last I checked… you do? You have a Bat throwing weapons and cash at you. What… too proud to pick it up?” He made another shot as he watched Jason. The curl of the man’s mouth was the only reaction. At least Kon hadn’t pissed him off.

“Maybe. Who knows. Back to the separation… separations.” Jason purred as he chalked a cue. “Keep going and Red’s gonna cry. Something else stolen.”

“Never.” Kon said as Jason made the shot. “Not ever. Not after everything we’ve both been through.” Jason’s eyes were curious before he shrugged. “And what… I can’t hang with friends? I have to be up to something?”

“If you were an exact copy of the old boy in blue I’d say no but… I’ve seen those green eyes before.” Jason’s long look made Kon grin. “I put my bets on you being up to something. Up to trouble.” He finished the table before he gave Kon a long look. “Tell Red I’ll see him around.”

“Tell him yourself.” Kon smiled as Jason walked away. “And nice for someone that didn’t get that close.” He mused as he crushed the little bug. “But I get how Bats work. That’s fine with me.” He stretched and glanced around the bar. Roy was leaving the table that Kaldur’ahm had been sitting at. Which was perfect. Kon would just order himself something and call a day… a day.


End file.
